The present application relates to a technique involving a pointing system that is equipped with a pointing device including a light-emitting portion and a control device that picks up light from the light-emitting portion and moves a pointer displayed on a screen based on the pickup image.
From the past, there is known a technique in which light such as infrared light that is emitted from a remote controller is picked up by an image pickup portion provided on a television apparatus side, and a coordinate point on a screen indicated by the remote controller is detected based on the pickup image (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-213197; hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).
In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a coordinate designation button 28 provided on a remote controller 2 is pressed by a user first. Then, code-modulated infrared rays are emitted from 6 LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) 22 to 27 provided on the remote controller 2. A CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensor provided in a television apparatus 1 picks up the infrared rays emitted from the LEDs and transmits them to a remote controller recognition control portion 36. The remote controller recognition control portion 36 executes various operations based on the pickup image and calculates a coordinate position on a screen. When a button or the like is displayed at the calculated coordinate position on the screen, processing of selecting that button or the like is executed.